Entre hermanos
by Valeria rebecca
Summary: Bella y Edward son hermanos pero no los une ningun lazo sanguineo.Se criaron juntos,pero Bella tiene que irse con sus padres biológicos.¿Podrán resistir la atracción que sienten años después o caeran en la tentación?"Es sucio,es inmundo...es un paraíso"


**SUMMARY: Edward y Bella son hermanos legalmente,pero no los une ningun lazo de toda su infancia juntos,hasta que Bella se va a vivir con sus padres biológicos.¿Como reaccionaran estos dos al verse siete años después?Lucharan por evitar la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro."Es sucio,es inmundo…es un paraíso" **

**DISCLAIMER: Si si si,todos son mios. Ja,bueno enrealidad saben que todos los personajes nombrados en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hoooolaaa,bueno bueno. Estoy comenzando esta nueva historia,espero que de verdad les agrade. Es de incesto entre hermanos,uyuyui. Amo estos temas y luego de leer varios decidi hacer mi propio fic. **

**Disfruten mucho y ya saben, los reviews son mi inspiración,asi que no los olviden**

**-Valery3**

"_Cuando niños somos felices y no lo sabemos"_

_**Capitulo 1,Infancia.**_

Bella,Isabella Marie perfectos rizos castaños, grandes ojos profundos y saltones en su pequeño rostro con forma de corazón, adornado por unas cuantas adorables pecas en su nariz y mejillas, las cuales se teñían de un fuerte escarlata por la minima razón que le dieran. Era, a sus nueve años, una niña sumamente tímida y callada con los desconocidos y no solìa ser muy sociable. Con sus allegados, en cambio,era la personita mas dulce,cariñosa y se lo proponía podía engatusar a cualquiera con sus pucheros y dulces pero _maquiavélicas_ miraditas de corderito degollado.

Menos a mí, claro està.

¿Quién era yo? pues yo soy Edward Anthony Cullen,el unico inmune a los encantos de la pequeña su hermano mayor ¿Qué esperaban? Ja.

Ella tenia nueve,yo doce.A pesar de eso,era mi pequeña hermanita y yo la queria mucho, la protegía,le cuidaba en la escuela,me riñaba con cualquier ser que se quisiera meter con ella –porque el unico con derecho a meterse con ella soy yo,obviamente- y todo el montón de cosas que usualmente hacen los hermanos mayores.

Pero…había una pequeña diferencia. Nuestra sangre no era la misma. Éramos hermanos de manera… padres la habían adoptado a su primer año de nacida, Bella estaba en una desfavorable situación. Sus padres estaban realmente mal económicamente y no podian costearle una buena vida a su pequeñ modo que decidieron darla en adopción y mis padres no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Bella era una bebe hermosa y se veía saludable, ha los pocos meses ya la querían como a una hija,para Charlie y Rennè-los padres biológicos de Bella-la adopción fue completamente abierta,esto quiere decir que siempre que podían mis padres le enviaban fotos de Bella y ella pasaba bastante tiempo junto a buenas personas, y con el tiempo su situación económica fue mejorando, gracias a dios.

Yo nunca estuve celoso o que tengo uso de razón siempre estuve compartiendo mis juguetes, juegos y diferentes cosas con la babosa de mi hermanita, pero eso nunca me molestò.Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y hacer el bien por Bells.

Pero Bella se iba mañana a pasar un largo,largo,largo tiempo con Renné y Charlie,no sabìa la definición de largo. Podrían ser semanas, podrían ser meses,años…

-¡Mami,quiero llevar todos mis juguetes con Renne y Charlie!-replico mi pequeña hermana,quién siempre habia llamado a sus padres biológicos por sus nombres. Los sobrenombres _Mama y Papa _eran solo y exclusivamente para mis padres,como ella había decidido.

-Oh Bella,no creo que esa sea una buena idea-susurró mi madre con inseguridad, pero Bella la observo con la carita de corderito degollado que dejaba a todos K.O y fuera de combate –menos a mí,repito -Bueno,hagamos un llevas la mitad y la otra mitad se quedará en casa para cuando vuelvas-replicò nuestra madre,obviamente bajo los efectos de cuchi-Bella.

-¡Oh mami,eres la mejor del mundo!-Gritò Bella,lanzándose a los brazos de mi madre y estampando un casto y sonoro beso en cada mejilla,mientras mamá solo reía y le devolvía el abrazo feliz.

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

Mi hermana algunas veces podía ser _tan_ persuasiva y nadie se daba cuenta.

-¡ja! Alguien esta celoso-Canturreo en mi oído cuando se dirigía a su habitación con pequeños saltitos,la cual quedaba al lado de la mía para colmar la situación.

-¿Celoso de una mocosa? Por favor,me harás reir-repliqué burlonamente.

-Los que se pelean se aman-murmuro mi madre con voz dulce, mientras yo rodaba los ojos de nuevo-Edward,mañana tu hermanita se va lejos por un buen tiempo. Deberías aprovechar el poco rato que le queda en casa.Y deja de rodar los ojos con todo lo que se te dice-dijo esto ultimo con voz mas firme.

Si,era un mal habito que había agarrado en la escuela. Y si, debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que a Bella le restaba en casa.

Di un largo suspiro y me disculpe con mamá, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Bella.

-Tok,tok-susurrè,tocando su puerta.

-¿Quién es?-bufè. ¿Podía ser mas tonta?

-La vieja Inés-respondí con instante escuche las risas de mi pequeña hermana atravesando las paredes. Eso dibujo una inconsciente sonrisa en mis labios-Tonta,soy yo.

-Lo sabía, pasa Edward.

-Oye enana, mañana te felicidad-bromée,resiviendo un almohadazo como respuesta-Era broma,te extrañare mucho.

-Yo también lo haré,Ed -susurró y corrio hacia mis fundimos en un gran abrazo,lloriqueando sobre mi camiseta.

A pesar de todo,nos queriamos y yo teníamos una conexión que pocos entenderían entre algo complicado,pero se sentía bien…

…_**Siete años después….**_

Siete años, siete largos años sin ver a mi hermana. Gracias a la maldita adopción abierta,sus padres podían estar esta cantidad de tiempo con su hija biológica. Además, así lo eligió Bella al cumplir los diez añ que quería quedarse allá y como siempre nunca nadie se negó a sus deseos. Admito que por un tiempo estuve algo resentido con que podìa me mandaba cartas expresando lo tanto que me extrañaba,preguntando por mamá y papá, pero yo nunca las respondía.

Aun me dolía, me parecía bastante hipócrita que nos dijera que nos extrañaba,cuando decidió quedarse con sus padres biológicos, quiénes por cierto,la dejaron tirada en un lugar de adopción al año de nacida y **NOSOTROS** la recogimos y le dimos amor.

Sabía que Renné y Charlie eran buenas personas,pero no podía dejar de sentirme un poco resentido con ellos,me habían arrebatado de las manos a la razón de mi existencia. Mi hermanita lo era todo para mi en esos momentos.

Con el tiempo, mí resentimiento se fue haciendo tolerable. Aun seguía extrañando a Bella, pero ahora tenía diecinueve años y no doce. Ahora me importaban las fiestas,chicas y _otro_ tipo de _cosas_ en lugar de carritos de carrera y defender a mi hermanita pequeña de los matones de la escuela.

-Hermano,tranquilo-murmuró Emmet-Si sigues así le abrirás un hueco al suelo, llevas caminando de aquí para allá hace mas de media hora.

-¿Emmet,recuerdas de lo que te platique en una ocasión?-pregunté,algo frustrado con mi estupido amigo.

Apuesto a que la mente de Emmet se quedo en blanco un momento, ja.

-Oh oh, había olvidado_-idiota_-Hoy llega tu hermanita,la que esta buena-murmuró sádicamente.

Me hirvió la sangre. Emmet y yo habíamos visto algunas fotos de Isabella en la red social,Facebook. Bella estaba mas hermosa que nunca y _wow_.como ha _crecido_.

Mi fase de hermano-sobreprotector-al-ataque –como le decìa Emmet- se activó y prácticamente mate con la mirada a mi amigo.

-Olvidalo,Emmet-advertí con la mandibula apretada.

-Okay viejo, entres en tu fase,ya sabes-replico Emmet y me guiño un ojo. _Puaj,gay_-¿A que hora llega?

-En la noche,estoy bastante nervioso -declaré-Yo iré a buscarla.

-Oh claro,con esa belleza de hermana ¿Quién no estaria ner…?-No terminò la frase porque resivio un puñetazo mio en su hombro-Uh,me callo.

Y cada vez se acercaba mas la hora de ir a buscarla…y cada vez estaba mas nervioso.  
-

**RECUERDEEEN LOS REVIEWS, JAJA GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

_-valery3,,_


End file.
